Sweet Nothings
by ACrimsonMoon
Summary: *AU* Drabble Stories. One-Shots. Couples Vary. Chapter Thirteen: Pissed Off Author. HAITUS
1. Marriage: SasuHina

A/N: So I've been gone for some time, y'know, my computer broke _(still is broken, I'm borrowing my mom's because I just _can't_ not post any longer)_ and school has been a bitch _(excuse my French)_ and I got really freakin' sick_ (ended up in the hospital and everything, still recovering from that one actually)_. Anyways, here is some drabbles/one-shots _(whatever you wanna call 'em) _that have either been on my mind for awhile or y'know... it's an idea that i'm too lazy to turn into a story. Either way, here's a little something to _try_ and make up for my absence.

The couples in these drabbles might vary, I'm up for anything. So if you have a couple that you want me to write for, leave me a review and i'll see what I can do, alright? It'll mainly be my OTP's, though. Like, for example, SasuHina, NaruIno, ItaHina, ItaOc, GaaOc, NejiOc, ShikaIno, HidaIno, ShikaTema, GaaSaku, KakaSaku, and maybe even some yoai/yuri couples because i'm into that freaky shit. Anyways, you can skip couples if you like, too. I'll always put the couple that's for this chapter in the chapter selection thingy. So ya... Oh! Anyone wanna see my Next Generation kids/couples as well? 'Cause I might be doin' those little buggers also. I am so excited for them!

Anyways, here's the first chapter. Sorry for any mistakes; it's one in the morning and yeah... SASUHINA FTW! *cough*

~Sweet Nothings~

_"I'm not going to waste my time on a woman who I don't plan on marrying."_

Itachi chuckled as he watched his brother straighten out his tie for the fourteenth time in the past seven minutes. Sasuke grumbled, turning to his elder brother with a glare. "And what, exactly, do you find so amusing, brother?"

The elder Uchiha smiled softly at his younger sibling and reached to fix the tie that their mother had probably pulled too tight in her excitement. "You seam...giddy, Sasuke. Please, do sit down. You'll cause yourself a stroke before the girl can get to you."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and ran his fingers through his unruly dark hair. He wasn't _giddy_, perse. But he couldn't deny being slightly excited and possibly overwhelmed. In less than twenty minutes he'd be outside in the gardens, vowing his life to a woman in front of... well _everyone_. He wasn't second guessing because as hard as he tried to deny it, he was in love with his bride. She was everything to him. She was _his_.

"Forgive me, brother. I am just-"

"He's just as jumpy as Hinata is." Both brothers turn to the door where Itachi's wife, Miyako, stood. She smiled at her husband and brother-in-law, one hand on the doorway to keep her balance and the second on her well rounded stomach. "Ino and Mikoto-Kaa are in there still trying to calm the poor girl. She is insisting that Sasuke will leave and not return and she'll be all alone." Miyako giggles into her hand and moves into the room and over to the brothers.

Itachi wraps his arms around his wife and runs his hands over her plump stomach. Sasuke smiles at the couple because he is truly happy for his brother. "This'll be you soon, Sasuke," his brother chuckles at his expression. "Now lets get you out there so we can get this show on the road, neh?"

Sasuke checks himself in the mirror once more, letting Miyako tame his hair if only slightly and walks briskly to the door. "I'm ready for my forever."

~Sweet Nothings~

A/N: _Awe!_ I just absolutely _adore_ sweet!Sasuke. He's so freakin' adorable. I just wanna cuddle him. Anyways, here it is. Any requests? I might post another one later today or tomorrow or something 'cause i'm bored. Anyone wanna read Hinata's freak out? It'd probably be funny from the way Miyako described it Cx


	2. Sharing Is Caring: ItaHinaSasu

A/N: Alright angel faces! I got a few requests already, so I'll get started on those. Also, forgive my crappiness, this was written on my Kindle Fire and it's not the best thing to write on, truly.

Anyways, anyone wanna read an ItaHinaSasu/SasuHinaIta? Cause I am all up for this one, baby!** 119** (my baby!) And** Miwa03** requested this couple! Love ya dolls.

Quick little note, if it has a ** by the couple name in the chapter selection thingy, it means this story is one of my favorites, got it? Alright, here we go! YEAH BUDDY!

··Sweet Nothings··

_"I love my wife, Sasuke. I'd do anything to make her happy, including sharing her with my beloved brother."_

Hinata fell onto the bed next to her content lover with a huff. Her breath came out in ragged pants and her body hummed with soreness but the smile on her face clearly stated how she didn't mind.

She glances over at the male to her left and giggles a little. His hair is unruly and tangled, falling into his face which is red with pleasure. His pert lips were swollen from kissing and the scratches down his chest looked permanent along with the deep purple bruises aligning his neck and upper pecks.

"Damn woman," he moans out when she lays lazy kisses over his lust indused injuries. "You'll be the death of me."

"It'll be a happy death, though, neh?"

They turn tothe man that just walked into the room. He still wore his suit which means he's just returned from work. His hair is tosseled in a way that meant his fingers had run through thw dark locks more than on occasion throughout the day and there was a tired smirk played upon his small, thin lips.

The couple in the bed sprung up in surprise but not bewilderment. "Itachi, why do late?" Hinata checked the clock that stared back at her in red numbers. It was long passed midnight. "Please tell me you weren't working this whole time."

Itachi smiled at his worried wife but didn't make comment. He shrugged out of his shirt and slacks, toeing off his socks and shoes before climbing into bed with the awaiting couple. As soon as his back hit the comfortable bedding he was straddled by his beautiful wife who kissed his eagerly. "I missed you," she whispered against his lips.

"Mm, Sasuke isn't a good enough replacement?" He joked and his younger brother punched his arm roughly. He took in the marks on his brother and smirked once more, "it seems you've been having fun without me."

Hinata giggled and lightly scratches her nails down her husbands chest. "You want some to, husband?" She bites her lip innocently whule playfulness swirls in her light eyes.

Itachi laughs and easily flips them so his small wife is under him, at his mercy. "While Sasuke likes you in control," he starts. "I like you on bottom. Under me, where I can control _you _dear wife."

Sasuke watches their playful banter in amusement, before he too gets sucked into the headed love making.

And that night, the three never did get to sleep.

··Sweet Nothings··

A/N: This, my lovelys, is my definition on 'sweet nothings'. Anyways, I hope you enjoed this! Maybe one day I'll make a story of this lovely threesome, neh? I rathe enjoy the couple.

Anyone else laugh at Sasuke loving to bottom? I can't cx

Next: NARUINO! For the lovely **ShikaInoInuKikIchiHime36**


	3. Idiocity: NaruIno

**A/N:**** Alright, baby dolls! Anyone up for some NaruIno? Because I freaking adore those blondes! BTW; this is for the lovly _ShikaInoInuKikIchiHime36_! You wanted a NaruIno, here you go babes! Love ya (:**

··Sweet Nothings··

_"Do I frighten you?"_

It was irrational, really, to think of him as anything but friendly. He was Naruto Uzumaki for Kami's sake. He was sweet, kind, caring, and so very forgiving.

But he also carried that... _thing_… inside of him. The Demon Fox. Kurama. The nine tails. With its fire red fur and deep yellow eyes. The demon was powerful, fuelled with so much rage and hate.

And _that's_ what _really_ scared her.

Because honestly. Naruto would never hurt _her_. His precious person. His _most _precious person. He'd never. He's the type of person to kill himself before he harms someone he cares for.

And Kami does that man care for her.

"It's all kind of idiotic, when I sit down and think about it..." she can't help but mumble aloud to herself while she sits alone at home. Because it really _is_ idiotic of her. And while she _is_ blonde, she is _not_ an idiot.

"Che," she rolls her eyes "Naruto probably hates me for running away from him."

"I'd never hate you."

She spins around quickly, almost losing her balance in the process. There, in all his glory, stands none other than her object of affection. Naruto Uzumaki.

And for a moment she thinks of why she was frightened in the first place. Flashes of Sasuke and Naruto going at each other in full training mode comes to mind. Sasuke with curse mark and chidori, ready to strike. Naruto in four tails mode - because even though he has control of the fox, why push it - and rasengan on full sprint.

It makes her uncomfortable.

"I'd never hurt you, Ino. Not you," he steps closer and moves his hand over her ripe, three months pregnant stomach. "Not you or my baby."

And she smiles. Because while she's afraid of the demon resting inside of him, she isn't afraid of her loving husband.

··Sweet Nothings··

**A/N: Sorry it's so short, I tried but I really couldn't think of anything. I'll try to make the next one longer yeah?**

**Anyways, I've decided I'd like to know about my readers. So QOTD:_ What's your favorite bands?_ Mine are One Direction, Little Mix, Evanescence, 5SOS, Linkin' Park, and Of Mice and Men. I have more, but I dont feel loke typing down seventy bands. Seriously.**

**Can I marry Niall Horan? \(^.^)/**


	4. Lie To Me: SasuHina

**Ello, lovelys! Anyone here like One Direction? Because i just got midnight memories and HOLY. Alright, anyone up for some SasuHina? Mhmm,, me too! **

**This is defiantly one of my favorites! Opinions?**

**··Sweet Nothings··**

_"Tell me a lie." - "I love her."_

Hinata really isn't this type of person. She doesn't normally do this kind of thing. She's more of the keep to herself kind of person, doesn't really go out of her way to make friends or stand out in crowds. She really just likes to sit at home and read a good book. But that's her personal opinion.

So why, exactly, did she seek out _him _of all people? Truly, she couldn't even answer that. Maybe it was the way his inky dark locks pushed back against the wind rather than danced with it or maybe it was the way his eyes sparkled only when she was near or maybe it was just the way he smirked, not smiled but smirked, when she cried out in passion in the endings of their love making. Or, could it be the fact that she was the only one who had the pleasure of hearing those words that females longed to hear? He'd only ever uttered those three simple words to her. And it was only but once, though that's all she needed.

And people call him many things, _traitor_, _demon_, _loner_, _scum_. But to her, he was simply perfect. Of course he did betray his village for power, condoning him as a traitor. And yes, he did possess power among power that would be considered demon-like. And well, of course he like being alone, so he was possibly a loner. But scum, not.

If anything, he was a liar, above all.

Because while everyday he was in _her_ arms and murmuring _her_ soft words of nothing and kissing _her_ lips softly, every night he returned to Hinata's chambers and made love with her or stayed up late with her to do nothing but mesmerize each other. And Hinata was proud that it was her he loved.

Because while to the world, she was Naruto's wife. She was the Hokage's love. The matriarch for Uzumaki. But in all honestly, she belonged to _him_. Her lover, the father of her child.

So, of course, that makes her a liar as well, yes? Because everyday she's in his arms and kissing him and giggling with him. But every night she lays with Sasuke. And they lie to each other.

_"He's my everything," _she'd whisper.

_"I can't live without her,"_ he'd comment.

_"This one might actually be his,"_ she'd murmur.

And sometimes, they don't lie to each other.

_"You're beautiful," _he's tell her.

_"I hope this one looks like you,"_ she'd breathe.

_"I love you."_

But every night, they'd lay together with their children, twins, between them. Soft inky locks and deep black eyes to match their father's. Soft pale skin and tinted cheeks to bless their mother. And every morning, with her stomach swelled with their third, she'd help him put their boys into their cribs before walking him to the nearby balcony.

And she's command, "Tell me a lie."

And of course, his response is, "I love her."

~Sweet Nothings~

**A/N: But guys, this is so f-in perfect it's not even funny! So, anyone up for some Next Generation? Because I have this idea that won't leave me! :D Love ya! Review! (please)**


	5. Feelings: GaaHina

**Well hello there! I had some requests and here is one! :D So, this little lady asked for a GaaHina and I decided, why not. I've never really written this couple before so... cut me some slack please? Thanks lovelies! :D**

**GAARA IS SO F-IN CUTE!**

**This is for you Dotchi13!**

**~Sweet Nothings~**

_"You make it easier to breath... I can.. feel.. when I'm around you."_

He stares down at the small infant just resting in her crib. Her small chest moves up and down with every breath she takes. Her small hands were balled into tiny fists and her small eyes shifted under her small eyelids as she dreamed small dreams. She was... small.

"You're back," the soft voice of his wife fills the room but he doesn't glance away from the infant in front of him. "How was your mission?"

He finally takes a look away from his current object of confusion to his beautiful wife. The love of his life. She looks warn. Her hair was up in a messy bun, falling out of the ponytail. Her normally clear eyes were grey with tire and had deep black bags under them were normally milky white skin rested. She was bent forward and look sluggish as she walked towards him, a small, tired smile upon her face. "You look tired," he responds instead of answering her question.

"Aa," she nods. Her smile grows just slightly as she reaches her small but efficient family. "Your daughter likes to stay awake during the nights. Much like her father, neh?"

"Aa," he chuckles and wraps his arms around the woman. "When did she arrive?"

His wife leans heavily on him. "Two weeks ago. A day after you left."

"She's early."

"Three months early," she confirms.

"She's small."

"Three months early," she tells him once more.

"And her name?"

"Karura."

He doesn't respond. He stiffens and closes his eyes, fighting the memories of his mother that threaten to resurface. Her sandy blonde hair that framed her fair skin, tanned by the constant sun beating on their village. Her beautiful violet eyes that glowed with love when she spoke to or about her family. She was a kind woman, would feed him sweets against his father's wishes and would read him bedtime stories about princess' and princes, dragons and warriors.

"It's okay to love her, Gaara."

"She left me."

"She loved you."

"She's dead."

"That she is."

"Karura was premature. Much like me." He changes the subject. "Are you okay?"

His wife smiles and pats her husband's cheek. "I'm fine. So is Karura. So are you."

"I love you."

"And I you, Husband."

"Hinata," he breaths, glancing at their daughter.

"She loves you just as you do her, Gaara."

And just like that, he feels better.

**~Sweet Nothings~**

**YAY! So, drop me a note and tell me how it was, yes? And you guess should check out my Wattpad! The link is in my bio! (: REQUESTS YO!**


	6. Next Generation: SasuHina - Hotaru

**Ello :D So, here is the Next Generation that you guys wanted! If any of you are on DeviantART, then check mine out and in my Gallery in the With Love folder you'll find these OCs. They need a bit of fixing up, but yeah! :D'**

**So, here is SasuHina's love child, Hotaru and her insecurities. So much like her mother, neh?**

**This is for my sister from another mister, Lala! Go check out her stories if you like mine :D**

**~Sweet Nothings~**

_"You're not weird, baby. You're unique. And in all honestly, if we think about it, this whole family is... unique."_

Hotaru bit her lip and watched her father train her older sister and little brother. Even she couldn't stop the smile from forming on her lips when Raiden kicked the tree after missing the target. Her little brother was hotheaded, that one. But she adored him because he _did_ keep her sane most of the time.

And while she was her mother's daughter; from head to toe, she was also her father's daughter. As in she was a daddy's girl. Which was slightly ironic since she was the only one with Byuakugan. And Amami and Raiden and Naomi all had Sharingan. She was the oddball, the outcast, the blacksheep.

"The weird one," she commented to herself as she watched her father and sister both activate their Sharingan.

"Y'know, kid. Talking to yourself is a sign of insanity." Hotaru gasps softly and looks up at her Aunt Hanabi who is smirking. "Move over, I wanna watch my brother-in-law get his ass served to him by his fourteen-year-old daughter."

Hotaru moves over on the porch and Hanabi takes the spot next to her. The two Byuakugan wielders look out into the field and watch their family members glide around each other with ease. After about seven minutes of silence, the older female speaks. "Your sister is a prodigy."

Hotaru nods, her eyes down casted. "Hai, that she is."

"But then again, it runs in her blood. Your uncle, Itachi Uchiha, was ANBU Captain by age thirteen. Your uncle, Neji, he's been in Black Opps since he was fifteen. And your father, well," Hanabi chuckles, shaking her head. "That's a whole different story to tell."

Hotaru tries not to listen to her blabbing aunt because it just makes her feel worse. Honestly, she shouldn't let it get to her. But it does. Because her older sister is a prodigy, her little brother is... well.. a guy. And her little sister is the baby. She just, there._ Just a waste of space._

"And Raiden, well he's almost perfect, too. Not the only fact that he's a male with Sharingan to help bring the Uchiha Clan up, but he's top of his class, excels in everything he does, and he's only just turned ten and he's unlocked his Sharingan. That boy is going to go far, I'm sure of it." Her aunt continues. And while she tires, she can't seem to _stop listening_.

"And then there is baby Naomi," she says, skipping Hotaru again. "How old is she now, six? Seven? Didn't she skip a year in the academy because she was too smart for her own good? Or enter early or something? That girl is going to be Hokage, the first Uchiha Hokage. I heard that Tsunade wants to train her herself. Your father is pretty proud of his children." _Except me_, Hotaru thought.

"But you, Hotaru. You're not a prodigy, " _flinch_ "and you weren't top of your class," _stiffen_ "and you aren't wanted to be trained by a high classed ninja." _Okay, ouch._ "What did you do to be proud of for?"

"Nothing," she replies with a sigh and holds back her tears. _Crying is for the weak._

"Y'know, your mother was like you at this age. Actually, she didn't really get recognized until your father came around. She wasn't a prodigy and she defiantly didn't skip any of her grades let alone be top of her class. Honestly, your mother barely passed." Hanabi grabs her nieces face then, turning her to look at her. "And your just like your mother. You not you father or your uncles or even me. But maybe, just maybe you might be your mother."

Then Hanabi abruptly stands up, and starts walking towards the house were Hinata stood patiently waiting to walk her sister out. "My sister isn't any Sakura or Tsunade, but she's good in medicine. And if you learn the basics, who knows. Tsunade or Sakura might come calling."

Hotaru bit her lip and watched through the window as her aunt said goodbye to her mother before leaving. She looked out at her family again. Somewhere through the talking her aunt did, Naomi had snuck out and starting sparring with Raiden. Her father, Sasuke, looked to be giving tips to Amami.

So she got up and walked into their house, into the kitchen and found her mother cooking supper. "Umm, Kaa-chan?" She asked in a soft whisper.

Hinata looked up at her daughter and her small smile went wide on her face. "Taru-chan!" She exclaimed. "Is something wrong, sweetheart?"

"No, Kaa-chan," Hotaru shook her head and then bit her lip. "Umm... do you think you could... um... teach me medicine? I um... want to learn to be a medic."

Hinata smiled, "well, I don't know as much as Sakura-san or Tsunade-sama. But I could teach you the basics, yes. When do you want to start?"

"Whens the earliest we can?"

"How about after supper I take you into my medical gardens and show you my herbs?"

"That'll be perfect."

And for once, Hotaru didn't feel like an outcast. She felt... normal.

**~Sweet Nothings~**

**What do you think? It's kinda long-ish neh? For a drabble at least. Whatever. So, do you guys like the Next Generation things? I have Next Generation: SasuHina; Amami, Hotaru, Raiden and Naomi - NaruIno; Katsumi, Katsu, Takao and Akane - KakaSaku; Takeshi, Ren (adopted), Mio and Obito - ShikaTema; Satoshi and Rie - GaaMat; Jinsei - and then others that either have one canon parent or none at all. :D So yeah, if you like this, let me know. I have couples I can do and just things like this where its just one person.**

**Go check out the kids on my DeviantART page.**


	7. Arrangment: ItaHina

**Alright guys! So, here is some ItaHina, getting back to what I know Cx**

**Ummm, some of you guys liked the Next Generation story. So, should I keep posting those here? Or make a whole new story of just Next Generation drabbles/oneshots? Because I could do either. Feedback is love :D**

**~Sweet Nothings~**

_"And it's done. At her age eighteen, the Hyuuga will give up their first Heiress to the Uchiha Heir. And they shall birth a whole new generation of great ninja!"_

She glanced down at her swollen stomach, biting her lip.

This felt... _wrong_. She didn't feel right about bringing her baby into this world. Into the world were they will be seen as a weapon for their eyes, whether they be Sharingan or Byuakugan or some weird mutation that her clan keeps speaking of.

Either way, her baby won't grow up the baby it should be. The child will have not one, but two clan's expectations to live up to. The child will never be good enough, no matter what age they graduate the academy at. (Her husband learned that the hard way.) The child won't know what love feels like because in this world, their world, love is weak. Love is something foreign and gets you killed.

In this world, there is no room for a _child_. Not with the war between the Hidden Leaf Village and the Hidden Cloud Village. Not with the power hungry people who forced the child's conception in the first place. Not with the pain that even the nicest people (her) feel every day they breathe the cruel air of the world.

"_There's only room for weapons, now, Hinata._" She almost silently quotes her mother-in-law. "_Itachi is a weapon, Sasuke is a weapon, Hanabi is a weapon, and as soon as that baby is born... you'll be a weapon once more. Along with your child._"

She looks up from the bed she sat perched on and finds her husband staring at her intently. She doesn't make a move, because he looks tense and has blood all over his ANBU get-up. His hair is slight array and his eyes are still in first stage Sharingan mode, spinning the wheels in his eyes slowly.

"It's not my blood," he comments. She shouldn't care, because this is an arranged marriage, but she does care. Because he's her husband and the father of her unborn child. And he shouldn't care that she cares, _because this is an arranged marriage and not love_. But she's nine months pregnant and he doesn't wish to stress her anymore than she already is.

"Who's, then?" She tilts her head to the side in curiosity. In all honestly, she should probably just take his hands, draw him a bath, and scrub the blood off him while he relaxes. _'Because he's your husband, Hinata. Your superior. Take care of him,'_ her mother-in-law's words come to mind.

"Sasuke's," his voice sounds strained.

"Aa," she's worried.

"He is alive," who he's trying to convince, her or him, she does not know.

"Aa," she's relaxed once more. "Let me draw you a bath, then I'll cook supper."

She gets up, and he does not stop her like he should. The only person she should worry about is herself and the child she is carrying. But he lets her because he knows his father has spies watching their home to make sure his wife is being the perfect little _slave_ their clans want her to be.

After she washes him, cleaning up any scrapes he might have gotten and making sure all the red gook has left his skin and hair, she towel dries him off and redresses him in more comfortable attire. Then she leads him downstairs to their company room before disappearing to the kitchen and reappearing moments later with tea. She quickly serves him food, then herself, and sits across from him. He signs for her that it's okay for her to start on his meal just as the sound of wood being knocked on feels his ears.

"I'll see who it is, Itachi_-sama_. Please, continue your meal." He doesn't tell her that the food is slightly undercooked and smells horrible. He just gives her a curt nod and continues his meal with a blank face because _at least it's better than Mikoto's food_.

His small, pregnant wife returns to the company room with a scroll. She bows at him, then hands him the message before sitting back down and eating her food. He skims through the message before grunting to himself. And he knows she wants to know, so he looks over to her. "I have another retrieval mission tomorrow. I shouldn't be gone long. I'll be back in time for the child's birthing."

She nods her head and bites her lip. "Do you want a boy or girl, Itachi_-sama_?" Because last time she asked, he didn't answer.

"A boy would be ideal."

She doesn't make any further comments. When they finish their food, she collects the dishes and washes them in the kitchen before following him to their chambers and laying down next to him on their cold bed.

They don't touch each other, nor comment good night.

And when she wakes up, he isn't there.

And three days later, when she gives birth to their baby _girl_ he isn't there.

And he doesn't return.

But their daughter, she grows up good. Like the _good little weapon she is_.

Their clans are proud, at least.

**~Sweet Nothings~**

**Shhhh... wait... you hear that?**

**THATS MY CRIES!**

**Why did I write this? Like, the fuck, dude? What is wrong with me!**

**I can't even. **

**Good night, guys.**

**REQUESTS!**


	8. Thank You: SasuHina

**I have a stuffy nose, my eyes are watery and I can't stop coughing. My voice is scratchy and gross, my body hurts and I HAVE STUID CRAMPS!**

**Someone shoot me. Seriously.**

**AND WHAT'S THIS I HEAR OF PEOPLE COPYING MY WORK? THE FUCK, DUDE?**

**~Sweet Nothings~**

_"She wasn't dead, but she wasn't necessarily alive either. She was more of a ghost with a beating heart."_

It started in middle school, their seventh grade year. She had stopped smiling, stopped talking to the little friends she had, stopped being herself. _Stopped living._

She would just walk around the school in silence, never really caring what the other kids said. People would point at her, call her names - _freak, the weird girl, loner, loser, shy chick, eyeballs_ - but she didn't pay them any attention. She would nod at them, smile her small smile and whisper _"thank you"_ whenever they insulted her.

The only thing she really cared for was her notebook. The little blue notebook that must have had a thousand pages because she never replaced it. It had butterflies on the front and a place holder. She's had it since she went awol in seventh grade.

And he thinks he loves her - or maybe it's some kind of sick obsession because he glares at the people that mock her and punches the kids that push her. He protects her, in his own violent way. But they have never spoken a word to each other. She glances his way and smiles her soft smile but she never whispers her thanks and he catches her eye and gives her a smile only she's ever received but he never tells her how he might feel.

But he draws her, because her beauty is... beautiful. Her amethyst eyes that shine with the sun and her soft smile that never reaches those beautiful eyes. Her milky pale skin that makes her look like she's dead, a walking ghost. Her midnight colored hair that frames her baby face and reaches her back in long waves of the deep sea.

He's an artist. And she's his masterpiece.

But he can't draw anyone else. When he tried to draw his mother, his beautiful, wonderful mother, it looked like a beginner drew the picture. And when he tried to put his brother on paper he couldn't even get the lines to glide like normal. But her - his beautiful masterpiece - she is easy to put on paper.

Like he is easy to put into words.

And finally, on the night of their high school graduation, six years into her depression, an announcement is made school wide. "We've lost a student, today. So while we celebrate these students that graduated and will move on into adulthood, we should mourn the poor girl who was lost." And then her name is announced. And everyone gasps _like they fucking care_. _Like it was a fucking surprise_. Because _everyone fucking knew it would fucking happen sooner or fucking later_. _And no one fucking tried to help_! _He_ didn't even try to _fucking help her_. And that haunts him most out of everything.

"Hinata Hyuuga - you will be missed."

And that night, he goes home and on his bed is a little blue notebook. _Her_ little blue notebook. He glances around the room before taking the notebook into his hands. And all the pages at filled with _his name_. And small descriptions of him.

_"His eyes are dark, like the night with no light._

_But they also tell a story. One no one can read."_

_"His smile is forced - much like mine._

_But unlike mine - His is perfect anyways."_

_"His hair is unruly, cannot be tamed._

_Like him._

_But god, is he still beautiful."_

And the pages go on. Sometimes it's natural things like his hair or his eyes or his smile. But some are about things only she could notice;

_"His soul is grey. He's not dark, nor light._

_But a perfect medium that no one could compare to."_

_"His heart beats my name - 'Mine - Mine - Mine' it whispers to me._

_And mine calls back - 'Yours - Yours - Yours'._

_And together they beat - 'Love - Love - Love'._

_Can you hear?"_

But it's the last page that catches his eye. It's not poems or short stories about him. It's not descriptions. But it's _her_.

_"Thank you, Sasuke. Six years - you kept me going for six years. You protected me. You watched over me and every time I wanted to fall you would catch me. So now, I'll catch you. -Hinata."_

So for the next six years, she catches him. He draws her, she writes about him. He never leaves the little blue notebook. She never leaves him.

And at their college graduation, theirs a speech from the Dean. But this time, it's his name they call out.

**~Sweet Nothings~**

**I've been feeling down lately. Can you tell? It's weird. I'm sorry.**

**I did write those poems, though... so yeah.**

**Requests?**


	9. A Tribute To Fans Alike

**Do you know how hard it is to love someone that doesn't even know you exist? To want someone so bad that you have to joke and laugh at yourself because you know you'll never have them? To what them smile and be happy with someone else while you're still waiting for your chance?**

**That's how Fangirls and Fanboys feel. Give us some credit, because while sometimes we can get crazy - we are in love. And people do crazy things when they're in love.**

**More so a poem-thing, than a story.**

**~Sweet Nothings~**

_"I'm jealous of every girl that's ever hugged him, because for that one moment - she held my entire life."_

She goes to his concerts - all of them.

She spends money buying his merchandise - shirts, cutouts, posters, albums.

She defends him when other try to bring him down.

She gets butterflies in her stomach when a picture of him is leaked or posted.

She cries because he's sad.

She giggles because he posted a funny video.

She spends a whole night up, replying his new cd because she needs to memorize all the lyrics by the next concert.

She is failing school and not caring.

She writes his name on her arm.

She has a whole album in her phone filled with thousands of his pictures.

She tries to show up at places he'll be to meet him.

She has gone to several meet and greets.

She waits and hopes he'll remember her, that he'll say - _"no, I do remember you."_

She runs blogs on ever available sight - tumblr, instagram.

She tweets him multiple times a day to just get him to follow her back.

She dances to his music with his cutouts.

She photoshops pictures of them to see if they look good together.

She talks about him constantly - to friends, family, anyone that'll listen.

She lives, breathes and loves him.

And he doesn't even know she's there.

But she keeps trying.

And when he announces that he's found the love of his life - _his princess _- she'll smile and re-tweet how happy she is and blog that she's glad he's found love.

And she'll grow up and so will he.

They'll both get married, have kids.

But every time she hears one of his songs on the radio something inside her will flutter.

And when her daughter asked about the box labeled with his name she'll fake a smile and cry a little later.

And even though she is happy - _she'll still wish it was him._

And he'll never know, or care.

And _that's_ what hurts most out of it all.

**~Sweet Nothings~**

**Yeah. If you're a fangirl or fanboy - doesn't matter over what - comment and tell me what it is!**

**I fangirl over Niall Horan from One Direction.**

**Judging? Don't care.**

**Requests? **


	10. Psycho Lovers: SasuHina

**What's your favorite love story?**

**To fit my weird mood, here is something that my new internet friend and I came up with.**

**Dotchi13, here you go, babes.**

**~Sweet Nothings~**

_"Where do you think she goes when she's inside her head like this?"_

_ "Wherever he is."_

**Psycho Lovers**

When she was three, she had first met him.

His name was Sasuke.

He was too skinny for a four year old and far too tall. Kind of dark - mysterious. He had dark hair that was unruly and tended to fly in opposite ways, making him look somewhat awkward. He had dark eyes, too. But they weren't dark like most people, no. They had they unearthly darkness to them. Not scary, but unreachable. As if they were running from life. But as if it was to contradict his darkness, his skin was pale - almost transparent. It was like he was a walking ghost. Like he was dead.

Maybe he was.

But he was her best friend - at the age of three. He even came to her fourth birthday party when no one else showed up. Her father was drunk and her mother was high. Her baby sister was crying and screaming and crying and screaming. And at the brick of all the insanity the four year old girl almost went into a state of panic. But he showed up and calmed everything down.

He made her father stop wobbling around and shouting at everyone and no one. He made her mother stop giggling and dancing with whoever she thought up at the moment. He made her baby sister stop wailing her childish wails. And best of all, he made it the best birthday she ever had.

She had to move in with her uncle and cousin after that, though.

When she was eight, the other kids at her school seemed to by scared of her. Or him. She didn't know. But the school made her stop hanging out with him - she of course refused. So they sent her to this new school. A new home, really. She didn't see uncle or Neji anymore, though.

She met some other people like them. There was the blonde girl who had big blue eyes and a pretty smile. The girl's name was Ino and she had her best friend Naruto. Naruto was Sasuke's age and really skinny too. But he was kind of opposite by Sasuke. He had bright yellow hair that glowed orange in the sun and big transparent blue eyes that shined when he giggled. His skin was sun-kissed while Sasuke's was sickly pale.

If Sasuke was a ghost, then Naruto was very much alive.

There was another girl there too, Temari. Temari was older than Ino and her but the girl was fun. She didn't only have a best friend, but a brother too. Shikamaru and Gaara. Shikamaru looked like Sasuke with hair and eyes and sickly pale skin. Gaara looked like Sasuke too but his hair was firer-y red and his eyes matched Temari's green ones.

And at her new home/school she made five friends quickly.

But never did she forget about Sasuke.

When she was sixteen she finally got to see her older cousin again. They stopped letting her see him when Sasuke tried to attack the teenaged boy. But Neji came an apologized for being rude to them both.

But she couldn't forgive him. And neither could Sasuke. And maybe that's how the poor boy lost his eyes.

And when they tried to blame Sasuke, she got angry and told them all to piss off.

When she was twenty-two, her and Sasuke finally because more than best friends. It seemed odd, at first. The pink haired nurse where afraid the first time she found her in her bed with him, both very much naked and sharing kisses.

To say they weren't happy would be under exaggerated.

They tried to take Sasuke from her once more. She didn't take to kindly to that. And maybe that's why the pink haired nurse was found the next morning with a plastic fork in her neck.

It was when she was twenty-seven that they all got what was coming to them. Her and Sasuke, they made quite the team. And together they set themselves, and their friends, free from the bad school/home.

And together, all seven of them left with blood staining the walls and giggles filling the air.

And her and Sasuke spend that night sleeping softly, wrapped around each other.

Or it could have been her imagination -

Because the next time she opened her eyes to the smiling pink haired nurse and the scowling bun haired bitch. "Hinata, are you ready for your medicine?" she chirped.

And all Hinata could do was nod, because the medicine helped her see her Sasuke sooner.

**~Sweet Nothings~**

**This is turning into Bad Somethings. Umm. I'll put up something sweet later.**

**I'm going crazy, guys.**

**I love you?**

**REQUESTS HELP MY SANITY! :D**


	11. Shattered: SasuHina

**If you don't listen to One Direction, you're lying.**

**If you don't like One Direction even a little, you're lying.**

**If you don't ship me and Niall together, you're lying.**

**Anyways,**

**Big thanks to _Kia-B_ for helping me get inspired! (:**

**Big thanks to _Dotchi13_ because she's amazing and makes me laugh! (:**

**[This is a preview of a story I might want to write. What do you guys think? Would you read it?]**

**~Sweet Nothings~**

_"Out of all the suitors in the world, you had to pick the ticking time bomb, didn't you Hinata-chan?"_

_"I didn't pick him, Niisan. He picked me."_

_"And a fine choice, indeed."_

**Shattered**

Hinata is taken back by the request. Glancing around the room once more, she notices that she isn't the only one surprised by their Hokage's orders.

"Hokage-sama, Hinata-san doesn't truly _know_ Sasuke-kun like Naruto and I. Why don't you let us take care of him?" The frantic voice of the pink haired medic is loudly spoken and echoed throughout the quiet room.

"Hai, Granny Tsunade. Why Hinata-chan? Me and Sakura-chan can take care of the bastard just fine!" Naruto agrees with his teammate whole heartily. He catches the girl in question's eye and lets out a nervous laugh, "N-not sayin' that Hinata-chan couldn't do it, though!"

Tsunade rubs her temples, "Uchiha agreed that he wouldn't try to do _any_ funny business if I let Hinata be his caretaker. _Kami knows why._ She'd only have to be there to cook him breakfast, lunch and dinner. And of course tend to anything he might need outside of his home; such as grocery shopping."

"Is this safe?" Neji decides to make himself known as he glance from his cousin to his superior. "Hinata-chan won't be in danger will she?"

Tsunade shakes her head and motions for Hinata to come closer. She brings out a map and it's of the old Uchiha grounds. "This is were he'll be staying, of course. He owns these lands. Now, he doesn't seem to care which home he has and all the houses are, of course, vacant. So, you can choose the home. Since you'll be practically living there as well."

"Wait, what?" Sakura glares at her Sensei. "Why would she be living there. She isn't his in home caretaker."

"Practically," Neji is the one to reply. He moves to stand next to his younger cousin and glances over the map. "She'd be there throughout the hole day and will, most likely, be spending night at the house as well. The way I see it, she wouldn't be home much at all."

"Precisely," Tsunade nods. "Now, I would pick one of the front homes by the south river of the eastern wing. That's closest to the training grounds and I wouldn't be so cruel as to restrict his training. As long at he has someone of Jounin level or higher with him, of course." The Hokage rambles off. "And the eastern wing is closest to the markets where you'll be doing all your shopping," She continues. "Kakashi will be taking a neighboring house as well, to see to Sasuke's training needs and missions as much as possible. If he isn't available then someone else will step in."

Hinata takes in all the information easily, just like Tsunade assumed she would. She glances around were the busty blonde's finger is circling and takes in a semi large house that is one story, with three rooms and plenty of space. She's assuming that Sasuke likes to be alone, so the big home will give him is privacy. It's also located nicely between the river-pond and the training grounds. If she's going to be living with him, she should like the home as well. "This one looks nice, Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade nods, "Assuming you'll be taking on this mission?"

"Now Sasuke-kun's considered a mission?" Sakura cuts it. She isn't liking any of this much, and everyone in the office can tell that.

Tsunade decided to ignore the girl and turns to Hinata for an answer. "Ah, ummm." Hinata bites her lip, but settles with a nod. "Hai, Tsunade-sama. I agree to being Sasuke-san's caretaker."

**~Sweet Nothings~**

**So, that's a small snippet from one of the chapters. If you're not so sure, it is SasuHina and the cliché of Hinata being Sasuke's caretaker. Whatever.**

**Anyway, what do you guys think? Would you read it?**

**I think I want to write it. I'm a little excited!**

**I haven't written a legit SasuHina story with chapters and everything for awhile. And _Angels That Return Home_ doesn't count because that's a drabble story. So yeah.**

**Drop me a review telling me if I should write this or not. And REQUEST SOMETHING YO! :D**

**Love you guys.**


	12. The Story Of Love: NaruHina

**This is for _u__nknown90s_ sorry it's so late, lovely!**

**Also thanks to the lovely _Dotchi13_ who gave me this idea with her story _Gods and Goddess'_.**

**So free-for-all NaruHina, yeah?**

**Umm, cut me some slack with this please! NaruHina isn't usually my flow, if you catch my drift!**

**~Sweet Nothings~**

_"Tell me a story about how the Sun loved the Moon so much that he died every night just to let her breathe."_

**The Story Of Love**

Kakashi, the God of all Gods, sat bored as he watched his messenger God, Udon, run around and deliver the daily news to the other Gods and Goddess'. Everything has been calm and frankly, boring, since Obito's last attempt to take over Mount Olympus. He glances over at his wife, Ren, with a bored expression.

"My love, tell me something interesting has been floating around. I am dying, truly." Kakashi sighs dramatically, making his wife giggle.

"Other than Sakura trying to get the Brothers of War to notice her? I've heard of nothing, my husband." Ren replies. Sakura was the Goddess of Love and her current interests were in the Brothers of War, Sasuke and Itachi. Both boys, however, had their eyes set on mortal females so the Goddess has had little luck in her quest.

Kakashi sighs and watches as Naruto, the Sun God, glides incredibly through the sky, sighing whistfully as Hinata, the Goddess of the Moon comes out with her bright light over the dark sky. Naruto settles down on the great mountain and is greeted by many on the Gods and Goddess' that are roaming about.

Kakashi watches as Naruto settles down in a chair next to Kurenai, the Harvest Goddess and her husband, Asuma. And having nothing better to do, the great God listens to his fellow rulers strike up conversation.

"How are you, Naruto?" Kurenai asked the younger God with a smile sporting her features.

Naruto sighs, looking away from the sky where Hinata sat lightly, giggling at something Neji, the sky God, had told her. "Huh?"

Asuma laughs at him along with his wife. "You've got it bad for our little Goddess, neh?"

Naruto turns slightly red, "We've never met."

Kurenai nods, "The last Eclipse was before you two took over from your masters, neh?"

Naruto bites his lip, but nods. He watches the Goddess in the sky dance along while her cousin watches. Hinata is a mighty fine creature, indeed. And Naruto is most definitely in love with his counterpart. "You should talk to Kakashi about a Eclipse, then," Kurenai comments to the star struck God before her.

Naruto nods again and continues to watch the nymph-like Goddess in the sky. A few of the other Gods and Goddess' stop as well because Hinata has began to sing a soft lullaby, most likely to lull the night watches to bed. She's whispering in her soft voice over the world and Naruto can't help but wonder what'd it be like for her to sing to just him. Only him. Just once.

And Kakashi watches the young God look towards his female counterpart all night. The mighty God can't help but feel obligated to help the poor, love sick God. He pounders for a moment, before summoning Shikamaru, the God of intelligence, and Sakura.

And it takes weeks to plan the Eclipse. But, the three put together the much deserved meeting of the Sun and Moon.

And the first time they met, it was absolutely love at first sight for the God and Goddess. Hinata was all soft smiles and cute giggles and Naruto was all stuttered language and red cheeks.

And the second time they met, four months later, they had their first child. Hanabi was the Goddess of the stars and a mighty fine creature, much like her mother. The young girl stayed in the sky during the night with her mother and kept the sky shining when her mother would sneak off to be with her father.

And the third time they met during an eclipse, seven months later, they had their second child. Konohamaru grew to be the God of Clouds. The boy stayed with their father during the day, sometimes creating a dark day so their father could spend time with their mother.

And suddenly, they didn't need Eclipse's to meet any longer.

And later, their story became known as _the_ love story.

Because even the most opposites find love in one another.

(Except Sakura who never did get her love from the Brothers of War.)

**~Sweet Nothings~**

**OMFG. I am so sorry. I just had to add that last part because I hate hate hate Sakura with Sasuke or Itachi. It makes me feel weird.**

**Opinion.**

**Anyone got requests?**

**(I suck at NaruHina, I admit to defeat.)**


	13. HAITUS

**So, a lot of people are dicks.**

**It says in the freaking summary that couples vary. But a guest reviewer told me this: **

_Why is this crap showing up in the Naruto and Hinata search results when it's Sausage/Hinata? Another douchebag author trolling search hits again it seems. How about just tagging it Hinata?_

_I'll just report this and suggest others to do it as well. Having their story deleted with enough complaints is the only way you'll be able to get it through to these type of authors to stop labeling their stories like they have been doing_

**First off, it's not all Hinata stories.**

**Secondly, Just skip the ones you don't want to read? Their are multiple couples in this story and I'm pretty sure there will be one you like. Don't be a dick about my story because you may not like a couple other people like.**

**I hate people like that. Who think their OTP or Shipping couple are the only ones aloud. Like no, other people have different opinions. So go fuck off, yeah?**

**And why am I a douchebag author? Because you didn't look further into the story to find the NaruHina one I wrote? I think this makes you an idiot and a stupid bitch.**

**So fuck you.**

**I think I'm going to lay off writing these since people don't understand that hurtful words like those make people like me think of just quitting everything.**

**Even the simplest of things make people think suicide. Thanks, bitch.**

**And next time, don't review in a guest comment. Sign in and stand up to me like a real person, not hide behind anonymous. Thanks.**

**To those of you that like my writing, thank you. I love you guys.**


End file.
